1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ohmic heater, which heats a fluid by passing an electric current through the fluid. This type of heater is used for fluids which require heating but which might foul or block conventional heaters.
2. Description of Prior Art
Arrangements are known where the current is passed longitudinally or in the direction of flow of the fluid. However, in these systems, due to the uneven flow of the fluid in the container, there is uneven heating of the fluid.
Also known are transverse ohmic heaters in which the current is passed between electrodes transversely, or perpendicular to the flow of the fluid. However, in such arrangements, some of the current may flow to earthed components in the apparatus such as the ends of the connecting pipes to and from the heater. This is termed a leakage current, and can give rise to unacceptably high levels of electrolytic corrosion or fouling of the pipe ends which carry these currents.